Crest of Reflection Intermission: Harbinger
by Ryuune Seichi
Summary: Gatomon has been taken prisoner, and it is up to the two that love her to save her. Lemons, lots of 'em. Oh, and there's a bit of FxF. I think that's it. Complete.
1. Slave

Digimon: Crest of Reflection

Intermission: Harbingers

Well, this will officially be the second part of my second series, and don't worry, this will be much longer, and end with a decisive battle that I've been planning out for a while now. Though, I need to get there first, so let's get started shall we? Also, I apologize for the randomness, I just like to go with ideas

Chapter 1: Slave

The cold stone walls reflected the dim lights of the torches, and Death walked in, dragging Gatomon behind on a rope tied around her neck. The white cat's precious tail ring was gone, leaving her nearly defenseless to the Ultimate Digimon. "Okay kitten," the black cat growled, "time for your…education."

"Go fuck yourself," Gatomon replied, and earned a smack to the face with his chain whip.

"Everytime you make a remark like that, I'll hit you with my chain, so just do yourself a favor, and keep that pretty little mouth shut." Death said, and pushed her down onto the ground, sitting with his crotch in her face. "Suck me off, or else." Gatomon still felt rebellious, but took it in her mouth. Death was about to compliment her, when he felt a sharp pain and immediately kicked the white cat in the face. "You little bitch!" He shouted, throwing his paws down to his dick, which was dripping with blood. "I'll break you in half!" Death grabbed his whip with his blood stained hand, and smacked Gatomon across the face with it. "Take this!" The whip fell onto her body next, leaving a distinctive mark, "and this!"

Famine opened the door and restrained his leader with great effort, until finally the chain wielding cat calmed down to a degree. "Don't kill her, we're already short on slaves because of your 'punishments', that's the reason we went hunting earlier."

Death sighed and wrapped the chain around his body, "you're right, throw her into the harem, you shouldn't have a problem with her now that she doesn't have her tail ring. I'll be in my quarters." He walked away, and Famine grabbed the white cat by the wrist.

"Alright, come with me, there are a few friends I want you to be…acquainted with." Gatomon was taken to where the gate to the real world used to be, and found it to be reconstructed almost identically to what it was before the castle was destroyed. "In here, and don't you dare lay a claw on any of them. If they try to eat your flesh, just call out for help, one of us will be with you. Though they shouldn't, oh, and you'll be referred to as number 5 from now on." He threw open the doors and tossed Gatomon inside, shutting it behind him.

"Well, hello there," a voice purred from the shadows, and a Gatomon with leaf green eyes stepped out. "You must be the new girl, and I see that you must have done something to anger Death during the initiation."

The Digimon of light took a defensive position and cautiously asked, "how do you know that?"

"It's quite simple really," the seductress answered, "you're not covered in cum, and he has amazing endurance." She approached Gatomon, and the white cat hissed at her. "Mmm…definitely hostile, that also explains why you don't have your tail ring. I am number 1…I'd introduce you to the others, but they're a little busy, well, all except number 3, but she's a little shy, and likes to hide in the shadows. They don't really like using her anyway, she's no fun."

1 stepped closer and Gatomon hissed again. "If you keep doing that, you'll be food for the Dobermon before too long. I'm trying to help you survive," they were standing only inches apart, and 1 made her move, leaping on top of Gatomon and holding her down with relative ease. "It's amazing how powerless we are without our rings isn't it? That's why I obeyed them completely, they let me keep my ring, and I even get free sex out of the deal."

"You're sick," Gatomon said, and number 1 licked her cheek with a purr.

"What did I just say about comments? It seems I'll just need to persuade you in the best way I know how." She said, and her tail slithered between Gatomon's legs, brushing against her entrance.

"No…get off!" Gatomon struggled, but without her tail ring, she may as well have been Salamon. Number 1 continued her treatment despite the death threats, and smiled maliciously when Gatomon let out a moan.

"You seem to be ready," she said, and took off one of her gloves, caressing the Digimon of Light's pussy delicately.

"Mmm…" Gatomon reluctantly moaned again, and started to purr as well. "Ah!" Her gasp resounded through the room when number 1 stuck in her paw, playing with her clit.

"You really are nice and tight," she remarked, licking Gatomon's breasts as she worked.

"St-Stop..." Gatomon protested weakly, but she couldn't stop her body from reacting to the soft caresses from the other cat, and purred sensually.

"Give in, you know you like this," the green eyed female said, and finally, Gatomon reached her climax. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

The Light Digimon just lay there, not moving at all, her blue eyes dull. "Well this is a shame, I seem to have broken their new toy," the green eyed cat remarked, "oh well, I bet she'll be fine after a good night's sleep." She lifted Gatomon up, and took her over to a bed. "There is much work to do with that one."

Alright...tell me what you think...I'm thinking of making Lord Pata my beta reader, but I'm not sure exactly how to go about doing that, so if you could please tell me, it'd be greatly appreciated. Later!


	2. A Common Goal

Digimon: Crest of Reflection

Intermission: Harbingers

Chapter 2: A Common Goal

Shadow pulled himself out of the lake, coughing up water and blood. "Damn it..." He glanced over and saw that Patamon was out cold, "I don't even want to kill him now, all I want is revenge on that ChainGatomon...Death." After shaking himself off, his resolve hardened. "I'll never beat those four...not without help...I'm going to regret this," the black cat thought, and nudged Patamon until he finally woke up.

"Huh...what?!" The orange Digimon stammered, jumping back and inhaling, but Shadow held up his paws in surrender.

"Cool it pig, I'm not trying to kill you." He stated calmly, which caused Patamon to drop his guard. "We need to find the others, and get Gatomon back, are you with me or not?"

"Um...of course, anything to get her back," the conviction in his voice nearly made Shadow sick, but now wasn't the time.

"Fine, you should know where to find Gabumon right?" Shadow asked, and Patamon nodded.

"He's just past my hut," he explained, and led the black cat into the forest.

Hours later, they both nearly collapsed from exhaustion. "Where is everyone? Is there something going on that I'm not aware of?" Shadow muttered exasperatedly, and Patamon shrugged.

"Not that I know of...at least we have time right?" He suggested optimistically, and Shadow's eyes widened.

"Unfortunately...no, we don't."

"What do you mean?" Patamon asked, tilting his head slightly, and Shadow looked up at the moon.

There was a slight pause, until he finally said, "I've lived with her for nearly all my life...and I know when she goes in heat, every single month. When we were in Myotismon's castle, she was never allowed near me...or any male Digimon for that matter, he was afraid that any offspring she'd bear would rise up against him. After we finally beat him, she was never comfortable...uh...doing it, so I respected her wishes...even though that scent drove me absolutely insane."

"Where are you going with this?" Patamon interjected, and Shadow held up three claws.

"Three days, at worst, that's all we have, at best, five, but I wouldn't bet on it. The trip itself will take a day and a half, we don't have the luxury of time on our side." He got up, and climbed up the tree. "We're on our own."

"Four against two...not very good odds," Patamon observed, and Shadow just leapt from branch to branch, leaving the small flying Digimon to try and catch up.

"I don't care, I will get her back before that happens, even if they send an entire army against me." Shadow said, "now hurry up, or you'll fall behind."

"I'm trying!" He was flapping his ears as hard as he could, only barely keeping up with the Champion.

Meanwhile, back at Myotismon's castle, Gatomon was just waking up when she saw the leaf green eyes of number one. "You have a request, try not to bite his dick off...though he won't give you the chance..." she announced, pulling Gatomon out of the bed.

"War is great for a ride, he's pretty rough, however, it feels like his endurance suffers because of it, because it's over before you know it. He loves the doggy style position, so it's best to walk into the room and get down on your hands and knees." She explained, and Gatomon blinked confusedly.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because, believe it or not, I'm trying to help you, when he's done, come back straight here, you don't want any of the others catching you, especially not Death, after what you did to him." The temptress opened the door, "his room is down this hall, and the fifth right, then, go up the stairs, and it'll be the third door on your left."

Gatomon only nodded, and followed the directions, until she came to the wooden door. She didn't even have to knock, because it swung wide open, and a paw reached straight for her throat, pulling her into the room. The floor was slightly slippery, and the cat lost her balance.

"I'm going to have fun with you, I bet you're nice and tight too," War remarked, jumping onto her and getting into position.

"N-No, wait!" Gatomon shouted, but he only thrust straight into her, and was going as fast as a bullet train.

"Sex waits for no one!" Was his only answer, and then he cummed without warning, falling onto his back. "Ah...that was good, alright, get out before I recover bitch."

She quickly made her way to the door, almost forcing it open off of its hinges, then slammed it. "I never get enough enjoyment...maybe I should slow it down," the black cat thought, then outwardly laughed like a mad man, "yeah right! It's just more fun this way!"

Gatomon was more than happy to get away from this deranged psycho, and ran back to the room, nearly diving in. When number one went to check on her, she frowned. "Does he never clean his floor?" She muttered to herself, and led Gatomon to a room which seemed to function as a shower. "Try and clean off," the seductress instructed, and Gatomon nodded blankly, stepping inside.

"Just like a human bathroom," she thought, as she turned the knob and let the cool water wash off all of the dirt and cum off of her fur. After she finished, Gatomon stepped outside, brushing past One, and flopped down onto her bed. "At least I'm used to this," she thought ruefully.


	3. In and Out

Digimon: Crest of Reflection

Intermission: Harbingers

Hello everyone, after like, what, a two year hiatus? Geez, I'm really sorry about that, I started working in 2010, but found the job to be both unfulfilling and stupid. So, here I am, back again, and in college! Keep in mind that I wrote this a long long time ago, up until the fifth chapter. Hopefully after that will be proof that my writing style has improved. Anyway, here's the long awaited third chapter of the CoR series 3, enjoy!

Chapter 3: Inside and Out

"Dobermon," Shadow muttered, staring at the castle, or more specifically the two large dogs guarding the entrance. "It'll be tough…especially if the pig can't digivolve…but then it'd be too easy wouldn't it?" He leapt back down from his spot in the dead, black tree to where Patamon was waiting.

"Well?" The Rookie asked, and Shadow responded, "it won't be easy, there are two Dobermon guarding the entrance. If they're well trained, I'll have a hard time with just one of them."

The orange Digimon sighed, "so then what're we supposed to do?"

"I'm thinking…" Shadow answered, and leapt back up into the tree. "If we could lure one away," he thought, "the two of us might be able to take it down. However, I don't think that'll happen. We could always try seeing if there's another way in…maybe they changed it since Myotismon held it…" the black cat punched the tree. "Damnit, we haven't even gotten in, and there are already problems!" He jumped back down again.

"What if we take them one at a time?" Patamon suggested, but Shadow shook his head.

"I already thought of that, if they don't separate, then we'll have to fight them both at the same time."

"What if I distracted one?"

"You'll be torn apart," Shadow was leaning against the tree now, and he took off his right glove, massaging his temple in hopes that it would formulate ideas.

"No I won't, I'm a lot more powerful now, don't you remember? I almost fought you to a draw," Patamon mentioned, and Shadow smacked his forehead.

"I almost forgot about that…alright, no sense in not trying. On three." Patamon nodded, and Shadow started counting, "one…two…three!"

Meanwhile, One was explaining to Gatomon about the four cats. "Death has by far the best endurance of all of them, and if he's really angry for whatever reason that day, he could get rough with his chain, especially after what you did…"

"I'm still not sorry about that, the only regret I have is that I didn't succeed in tearing-," Gatomon started, but the temptress covered her mouth.

"Yeah, you only tell me that a thousand times. Anyway, War, as you've noticed, is really fast, and loves the doggy style position. Still don't know why. Famine is extremely average, speed, endurance, the only thing special about him is that he has an anal fetish. Pestilence is very unique though, his endurance is low, probably because of his perpetual cold, but when he coughs while he's inside you, it sets his cock vibrating like crazy!"

"That's…interesting," Gatomon said, and the green-eyed cat shrugged.

"He's no fun besides that though," she got up and walked towards the door. "It's usually about this time Famine sends a request…" the door burst open, and Death was standing there. "Death? That's a surprise, what brings you down here master?"

"Intruders," was the simple answer given, and he lashed his chain into the ground. "They're probably after that one Gatomon, where is she?"

"Famine sent a request earlier, and-," before she could finish, Death lashed her in the side of the face.

"Don't lie to me whore! Where is she?" He glanced at Gatomon, who slowly backed up. She almost turned and ran, but Death wrapped his chain around her leg, dragging her across the ground. "I'll make sure you suffer in front of your would-be rescuers," he announced, grabbing her neck as soon as she was close enough, and walked back out.

Shadow struck the other Dobermon down, and smirked. "Wow, you really have gotten better pi-I mean Patamon. However, this isn't the time to pat ourselves on the back, let's get going." He pushed open the large door, and stepped into the foyer, with Patamon following close behind.

A black Gatomon with sickly green eyes stood in their way. "Greetings," he barely managed to say, before coughing. "Sorry, I have a bit of a cold…but welcome to Death's Castle. I'm sorry to say that you won't be getting any further in however."

"We'll see about that!" Shadow shouted, and ran forward, cocking his fist back. "Thunder Claw!"

Pestilence just took the shot, and got back up, coughing heavily. "Patamon, I've got him, go and find Gatomon!"

"Right!" The Rookie answered, and flew past Pestilence, who was having a hard time staying on his feet.

"This is almost too easy," Shadow thought, "but he'll probably try and get in my way, so I'll just have to knock him out, it'll make me feel bad to beat up someone who can't fight back."

Grr, this feels too short…ah well, next is Shadow vs. Pestilence! And it's definitely a lesson in "don't judge a book by its cover." With that suspenseful thought in mind, I bid you all a good night, or day, whichever fits the time you are reading this!

And as a post-note, thank you for your continued support throughout the years. I can't tell you how many times I've gotten messages asking me to come back, and how good it feels to be able to do so.


	4. Pestilence and War

Digimon: Crest of Reflection

Intermission: Harbingers

Alright, time for the epic fight against Pestilence. There won't really be any lemons for a couple of chapters unfortunately, but I'll make up for it with the fights. Time to get started then. Also, sorry about the repetitive attacks, I didn't really do any research back then and just used whatever the Anime had. Haha~

Chapter 4: Pestilence and War

Shadow ran forward, bringing his paw back again, "Thunder Claw!" He slashed Pestilence across the face, but for Shadow, the strike didn't seem to hit very hard. The sick cat cart wheeled with the blow, and landed a kick to Shadow's head, sending him sliding across the floor as he landed on his paws, then pushed straight back onto his feet.

"Is that all you've-" Pestilence broke out in another coughing fit, and Shadow took the opportunity, getting back up and leaping into the air, in an attempt to kick Pestilence. However, his opponent back flipped, caught Shadow's leg with his tail, and using his momentum, slammed him into the ground.

Shadow struggled back up once again, glaring angrily at Pestilence, who was hacking once again. "Damnit, how am I the one getting my ass kicked all of a sudden?" He thought, and ran forward again. "Let's try this then!" The reflection Digimon landed a straight punch, and his arm was caught by Pestilence's tail as the sick cat flew back. This time, Shadow took the advantage by ripping off his opponent's tail ring with his teeth, and spat it to the ground. "Ha, now you're weaker!"

Pestilence smirked before coughing. When he finished, he stated calmly, "No, I've just assured my victory."

"What does that-grk!" Shadow cut himself off, clenching his stomach. "The hell…I feel like I'm on fire…" He fell to one knee, wincing in excruciating pain. Pestilence attempted to laugh, but failed because of his coughing.

Regardless, he was able to say, "Fool, putting my tail ring in your mouth would obviously make you sick. My illness is also quite severe; I'm the only one to live with it really. If you're weak, your heart may explode." Pestilence walked over, and swiped his tail ring, placing it back onto his tail.

"Damnit, I can't lose now…not to him…" Shadow's consciousness was slowly fading.

Meanwhile, Patamon was flying blindly through the halls of the expansive castle, quickly putting down any Demidevimon and Dobermon that got in his way. The Dobermon were obviously weaker than the ones standing guard at the entrance, so a well-placed Boom Bubble would knock them out. Then he came to a long hallway, where a wild green-eyed Shadegatomon was standing.

"Well, if it isn't the piggy!" War shrieked, and sprang without warning, "you've kept me waiting, and I hate waiting!" He was blown back with a Boom Bubble, but he landed on his feet, the psychotic smile on his face growing wider. "I was worried that you being a Rookie would've made you too weak, but you're actually pretty powerful. Let's have some fun!" Patamon didn't respond, just sucked in more air, and War leapt again.

When Patamon fired this time, the insane cat leapt out of the way, landed on a wall, kicked off of it, and sliced down, "Thunder Claw!" The orange Digimon just barely dodged by rolling out of the way, and fired another Boom Bubble, finding his mark by hitting War square in the chest, sending him skidding backwards. "Whoo, this is getting good!" He screamed, his eyes burning green fire.

"Alright, try this on for size piglet!" He ran forward again, and when Patamon shot a bubble, he punched it back, "have a taste of your own medicine!" Patamon dodged by flying up, and War fell back onto his paws, pushing off and thrusting his feet into Patamon's stomach, sending him further skyward into the ceiling. The cat landed on all fours, and the orange Digimon landed on the ground with a thud. "Is that all you've got? I overestimated you, you're pathetic!"

His insult was met with a Boom Bubble to the face, which sent him reeling. "Who are you calling pathetic?" Patamon retorted, and War got back up laughing, slightly unnerving the Rookie.

"This just keeps getting better and better! Keep at it, I haven't had this much fun in forever!" The crazed cat ran up the wall, and Patamon fired bubbles, leaving indentions but just missing War. The Champion then kicked off the wall, spread his legs nearly in a line, and spun like a helicopter, landing a kick to Patamon's chin, sending him flying backwards. "Psycho Spin!" War landed on the opposite wall, and kicked off again, landing just in front of Patamon.

"Guess this is the end, it was fun while it lasted!" He shouted, raising a claw over his head. Patamon was finding it hard to move, and could only brace himself as he heard War shout, "Thunder Claw!"

Pulse pounding isn't it? Well, review, next will be the conclusions for both fights. How will they survive? You'll just have to stick around to find out. Peace!


	5. Turning Point

Digimon: Crest of Reflection

Intermission: Harbingers

Chapter 5: Turning Point

Shadow was lying on his side, the cold floor not helping his condition in any way, "I can't lose here, not when I'm so close…" He thought, but he couldn't move. "Great, I must be paralyzed." Pestilence had left the cat to his fate a few minutes ago, and with each passing moment, Shadow felt closer to death. "Damnit…I'm sorry Gatomon…I hope Patamon's doing a lot better than I am…"

Meanwhile, War had just slashed down, but the orange Digimon had just found enough strength to push himself back up, and then fired a Boom Bubble at the cat. He deflected it easily, licking his claw, "just when I thought you were down and out, you miraculously come back!" He then sighed, "but you're getting really weak, and this has been dragging on too long, I'm not even sure it's all that fun anymore."

While he was talking, Patamon managed to prepare another attack, and fired, striking War in the chest. He backflipped, kicking off of the ground and thrusted his right claw forward. Patamon dodged, but War was able to land a punch with his other paw, sending him skyward. "Time to end this!" The cat shouted, jumping onto the wall and kicking off of it, aiming to slash the Digimon of Hope in half.

"I've only got one chance at this!" Patamon quickly flew over him, and caught the tail ring, yanking it off. War caught the wall, and slid back down onto the ground, his smile widening.

"Well, you finally managed to take it off, so now we can play my favorite game! If I get my ring back from you, you're dead, but if you manage to keep it away for about ten minutes, I'll let you go on, how's that sound?"

"He's absolutely crazy," Patamon thought, but reluctantly nodded his head, "it should be a lot easier to beat him now." He sucked in air as fast as he could, "Boom Bubble!"

War hadn't lost any speed, and dodged the attack by sliding under it, and pushed off with his claws, kicking Patamon in the stomach. The orange Digimon had charged another bubble, and it was fired with extra force thanks to the kick, straight into War's face, causing his head to collide with the ground violently, and knocking him out. The air acted as a cushion, so Patamon came out relatively unscathed. "Finally, it's time I got moving," he thought, and flew off.

"Why can't I just die?" Shadow thought despairingly, left without any strength, lying on the floor helplessly, feeling like his entire body was on fire. "No, not yet, there has to be a way to fix this."

"Give it up," Pestilence said, walking in from where he left.

"My senses must've become dull, I didn't even notice him come in." He attempted to make a retort, but all he could manage were a few weak wheezing sounds.

"I'll put you out of your misery, if you haven't recovered by now, then you never will." The sick cat said, and stepped up to Shadow's side. Then he was knocked off of his feet. "What?"

Patamon flew in, firing another Boom Bubble, which found its target, hitting Pestilence again, this time into the wall. He didn't get back up. "You don't look so good," the orange Digimon said, receiving a glare from the black cat. "Hmm…" he was still holding the tail ring, and decided to try slipping it onto Shadow's tail.

Both tail rings resonated with a golden light, and War's disappeared, along with the illness. Shadow struggled back onto his feet, "thanks pig, but next time, keep your comments to yourself." Patamon shrugged, which only made him more annoyed, "let's get moving."

After a few minutes of rest, they set off back through the castle, and tore through the castle like a whirlwind, leaving only fragments of data where opposing Digimon once were. Death scowled at the report given to him by a DemiDevimon, and slashed him in half with his chain whip. "Your little rescue squad is giving me more of a headache than I thought, even managing to take down War and Pestilence by themselves."

He had said this to Gatomon, who was chained to the wall, and there were red marks all over her body, which undoubtedly came from Death's chain. "However, even combined, they can't hope to take down Famine."

"You mean that idiot whose ass I kicked back at the lake?" She asked cheekily, and Death whipped her chest. Gatomon was quickly becoming numb to the pain though, and didn't make a single sound.

"That's because he was caught off guard, if he had come out fighting, like I've told him to thousands of times, he would've beat all three of you by himself. Though I suppose that ShadeGatomon and Patamon are growing in strength quickly after being able to take out two of us. No matter, even two Champions can't take on an Ultimate. Wait, I'm thinking too far ahead, they won't beat Famine." Death mumbled, half to himself.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" She got a whip to the cheek that time.

"Just be quiet and watch as your so-called heroes are slain."


	6. Famine

Digimon: Crest of Reflection

Intermission: Harbingers

Chapter 6: Famine

Shadow and Patamon found themselves in a large circular room, "the ballroom," the black cat remarked, observing his surroundings. It was an ordinary ballroom, with a grand staircase at one end, leading up to the Throne Room. The door shut behind them, and Famine slid down the banister of the stairs, flipping and landing on his feet.

"Congrats on making it this far, sadly, you won't be going any further." Famine announced, a smile playing across his face, "but I'll give you a chance, pack up and go home. Even if you do defeat me, which isn't likely, Death will outright destroy you to a point where your data will be irrecoverable."

"So, that's what's at stake?" Shadow asked, and pointed a claw at the other cat, "sorry, but we're going to decline that offer. I'd easily give my life to save Gato's." Patamon nodded fiercely in agreement, earning a sigh from Famine.

"If that's your wish, then I'll grant it." Famine vanished for a moment, and then reappeared between the Hope and Reflection Digimon, giving them both a kick to the head. Shadow copied a page from Pestilence, and cartwheeled with the force, countering with his own kick to the head, sending his attacker airborne. Patamon managed to dodge at the last second, and fired a bubble, rocketing Famine into the wall, where he laid in a crumpled heap.

Shadow cracked his neck, "we don't have a lot of time, let's-ghk?" He took a step toward the staircase, when he felt something snake its way around his neck and pull him to the ground.

"Don't you dare ignore me, this is far from over!" Famine used his tail to choke Shadow, with his tail ring glowing an eerie yellow. Shadow felt his strength being sucked into the ring, and soon reverted back into BlackSalamon.

"Wh-What is this?"

"Like it? It's my special ability; I can 'eat' my opponent's data through my tail ring." He whipped his tail, sending Shadow into the banister of the stairs, and turned his attention to Patamon. "And I'm _always_ hungry."

Patamon fired a bubble at Famine, which was easily knocked away, and the cat advanced on the small orange Digimon.

"Any final words? I can write them on your grave for you." He laughed, until he was pulled to the ground from Shadow jumping and biting into his ear. "Ow ow ow! What the fuck, get off!" Famine grabbed dark Salamon and punted him near Patamon. "That's it; I'll finish you both off!" He leapt at the duo, and got stopped by a familiar golden staff. "You just-?"

Angemon knocked him back, "I can't keep Gatomon waiting any longer. Get up Shadow, we're finishing him." Shadow smirked and pushed himself up onto his paws.

"Sounds good to me, hit me!" Angemon complied, firing his arrow of light into Shadow, and evolving him straight to ChainGatomon.

"You fuckers aren't supposed to be able to do that!" Famine shouted, pulling off his tail ring and tossing it into the air between them. "Doesn't matter, this'll finish you! Famine Storm!"

Yellow rays began firing chaotically out of the ring, absorbing the data of the room around them. "Angemon!" Shadow shouted, pointing up the stairs, "I've got this, hurry to her and weaken Death for me!"

"I don't think there'll be anything left of him!" Angemon shot back, and flew up the stairs. Famine leapt after him, raising his claw high.

"Where do you think you're going? Thunder Claw!" Shadow threw his chain and wrapped it around Famine's arm, pulling him violently back down the stairs.

"Not so fast, I'm going to take you out here and now. Then Death is next!" Famine's eyes grew wild at Shadow's statement, and he began laughing hysterically, the storm he unleashed nearly having destroyed the entire ballroom.

"Fool! Think just because you're an Ultimate level now, that you can beat him? WRONG! MASTER DEATH IS FIVE, NO, TEN TIMES STRONGER THAN ALL OF US COMBINED! HE'LL DESTROY YOU UTTERLY!" Shadow decided he'd heard enough of this rhetoric, and slashed the tail ring, absorbing its power into his chain.

"We'll see about that! Famine Chain!" He slashed the wild cat clean in half, leaving only slowly dissolving bits of data, and then retracted his chain, slinging it back around his shoulder. "Hold on Gatomon, I'm coming!" Shadow made a mad dash up the stairs, and through the final hallway, where a large wooden door stood, towering over the cat. "Just you wait Death, you'll get yours!"

Almost as if on a cue, the doors blasted open, and Patamon flew past Shadow's head, with red chain lash marks covering his body. Death stood in the center, completely unscathed amidst the scene of the fierce battle he had with Angemon only a few moments earlier. Gatomon was screaming for her savior, chained to the wall, and Shadow stood there, stunned. "Welcome to your final banquet. Please, come inside." Death said, smiling maliciously.

Shadow clenched his fangs, gripped his chain, and jumped inside, aiming straight for Death. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Finally, time for the epic [I hope] conclusion of this series! Will Shadow be destroyed, and Gatomon having to live in eternal servitude, or will he overcome the seemingly undefeatable force that is Death? FIND OUT NEXT TIME, YEAH!


	7. Death is the Beginning and the End

**Digimon: ****Crest of Reflection**

**Intermission: ****Harbingers**

**Chapter 7: ****Death Is Both the Beginning and the End**

Death's movement was calm and perfectly calculated, wasting no more energy than he needed to. His chain wrapped around Shadow's neck in one quick snap, and threw him into his throne, causing a small gash to open in the black cat's head. "Shadow! Patamon!" Gatomon squirmed and tried to break herself free of her chains, but without her tail ring, her efforts were wasted.

"Pitiful. These two were able to kill all three of my subordinates, wreck my castle, and reach my throne room by themselves?" Death heaved a sigh, "perhaps it's time I found better lackeys." He broke all of Gatomon's chains and wrapped around her body, pulling her to him in quick succession. "Maybe the only ones worthy of standing at my side are my offspring? You should make a wonderful queen."

Shadow's own chain was flung towards Death's head, but he was ready, merely smacking it away with his paw. "Get your filthy paws off her!"

"Or what? What could you possibly do to threaten me? Or perhaps…perhaps you'd like to join me? You may make a useful general, I could even let you borrow my queen if you so desired." A sinister smirk played across his face, and when Shadow didn't answer, Gatomon shouted at him.

"Shadow, don't even think about accepting-!" Before the words could leave her lips, Shadow wrapped his chain around his claw and punched forward with it, a move that Death blocked with his own chain.

"I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT GATO!" Shadow threw an uppercut, but Death backstepped and whipped him in the legs, bringing him down to his knees.

"Very well. Then die." He spun his chain, and the swung down, intending to slice Shadow clean in half, but instead, Shadow took the blow with his body, and spun kicked.

Death stumbled back a foot, and growled menacingly. "You are trying my patience. It's time to end this idiotic charade." He started spinning his chain above his head, and a scythe appeared at the end, "you've done well in forcing my ultimate weapon, but none have ever survived upon seeing it! Dance of Death!" His strategy changed from making quick, calculated strikes, to swinging wildly, tearing holes and completely destroying the data of what his scythe touched.

Shadow noticed this and was quick to dodge, the blade of the chain scythe sometimes missing only by a hair. He unraveled his own chain for a counterattack, but Death was too quick for him. He disappeared before Shadow's eyes, and the next thing Shadow felt was a stabbing pain in his back, turning in horror to see Death standing behind him, the other end of his chain having turned into a handle with a long spike at the end, which was currently driven into Shadow's back. "Ngh…" Shadow fell forward, after coughing up some blood, and Death stepped on him.

"SHADOW!" Gatomon screamed and leapt at the sinister cat, "Lightning Paw!" He didn't even bother to dodge, and swung his scythe, cutting her lightly along her stomach, just enough to break the skin.

"Pathetic, it's time you said goodbye." Death stated coldly, drawing his scythe back into his paw and raising it up to deliver the final blow.

"Boom Bubble!" The shot of air hardly phased Death, who turned his blood red gaze onto the small orange Digimon, covered in bruises, and with a few cuts.

"You want to die first then? Fine!" He swung his scythe at the small Digimon, who immediately began glowing once again.

"Angel Rod!" The evolved Angemon deflected the Scythe and flew at Death, his rod retracting back into his fist. "Hand of Fate!"

"You make yourself to easy to dodge." Death jumped to the side, but Shadow regained consciousness long enough to throw his chain and pull him back in.

"Where the fuck are you going?" He rasped, "finish him! Angemon!"

"No! You think you've seen the last of me? Think again, I'll be back, and I will have my revenge! Damnit!" Angemon's attack hit him dead center, which spread light through his entire body and causing him to explode into fragments of data.

Patamon reverted, floating down and smiling as much as he was physically able to. "We…did it…we saved you…Gatomon…" He finally passed out, and Gatomon was only able to stand for a moment longer before she too passed out.

Three Days Later

The next thing he knew, Shadow was having something cold and wet pressed against his forward, to which he snapped his eyes open. Gatomon was standing over him, and he noticed that he was laying on a bed inside the basement of the castle.

"…Gatomon…?" The cat blinked his eyes a couple of times to be sure, and then he noticed something odd about her. "Wait…you're not…"

"Shh." She squeezed the wet rag out and dipped it back into the water, "you need your rest. All three of you do. Though, you have almost fully recovered, she woke up yesterday, and your friend only a few hours ago."

"Who are you?" Shadow croaked, and started to sit up.

"…I used to be known as 1, but perhaps I can take my old name back now…I am Elena." She smiled slightly, "and even with that nasty wound, it seems like you'll be okay, your body regenerates quickly as a Champion after all." She brought her tail in front of her, laying her paw on her golden tail ring, "I can't remember the last time I felt that way…"

"Where is she?" Shadow wasn't interested in this girl's stories, he only had one real thing on his mind.

"I believe she went to the foyer. It was nice meeting you all, come visit sometime." Elena gave a small wave, "I need to help the others find new homes as well." With that, she walked out, and Shadow also left, heading back up the stairs.

Gatomon was standing near the door, talking to Patamon, and he was clearly displeased with what she was saying, but he nodded. "I guess you're right…that must have been quite an ordeal…"

"Gatomon!" Shadow ran over, and then stopped, quickly diverting his gaze to the floor. "I…"

She placed a claw on his lips, "I know, I know. I can tell what you said before was the truth…" Gatomon turned her blue eyes away, "and…thank you…both of you…if you hadn't come…I…"

"Does that mean-" Shadow began to ask, but was cut off again.

"No. I forgave you, but thanks to this…I…I just need a break. Romance is the furthest thing from my mind right now…but I will still live in the house we built together. But only as roommates, and I'm getting a separate bed."

_It's a start._ Shadow nodded, and she continued. "Let's get out of here, this place is nothing but a source of bad memories." They all agreed with that, and walked out, with Gatomon in the middle, and her rescuers winging her. All they could do was wish that Gatomon would recover and come back to them, not knowing it would take nearly two more years. When darkness overtook the entirety of the Digital World once again.

Phew! Well, that's all for…uh…"Book 3" I guess? I had lots of fun, and join me next time when we continue on in Book 4, The Second Adventure! And it will be almost nothing like Digimon Adventure 02 as we know it. Sure, we'll still have Ken as the Dark Emperor or some such nonsense, but he won't just be some pushover kid this time around!

Until then, later guys!


End file.
